She's Killing Me
by pinkworlds
Summary: Even though Sam causes Freddie physical and emotional pain, she's his favorite pain. Based on the song She's killing me by Rocket to the Moon :


**This is based on the song 'She's Killing Me' By Rocket to the Moon. It's a bit long, but I hope you all enjoy(: **

Freddie walked into his apartment and sighed as she placed some groceries on the dull table that was surrounded only by four matching chairs. He was looking down at his pear phone, and smiled as he read the text, _"Kay man, I'll see you there by three."_

He was planning on having a small reunion with most of his high school friends, since he was finally out of there. It had been about five years since he had last seen Mr. Howard or Mrs. Briggs, and he was thankful for that. He did miss Principal Fran, the best principal they ever had. But he still loved the idea of being out of that school, and was about to graduate out of college.

It seemed like a good day, he might go later on and get something to barbeque outside, since it's sunny. He has a balcony, so he could do it there. He'll ask Gibby to bring his grill, he's pretty sure he won't mind.

He put his pear phone on his picket and took out all the snacks he bought for the small party, chips, and sodas, etc. Going to the kitchen and reaching for some bowls, an incoming call causes him to lose his balance and drop them. One breaking and the other didn't, since it was made out of glass.

He groaned and looked up at floor upset as he reaches for his phone. He rolls his eyes, but has his typical playful smirk on his lips. "Sam?" He asked and heard her from across the line.

"_Hey, nub_." She smirked and he bends down holding the phone with his cheek and shoulder while he picks the broken glass. "How's-"

"_I'm on my way to the apartment_." She said not letting him finish as she had just got in a taxi, and was already on her way.

Freddie's eyebrows narrowed down as he threw the glass into the trashcan, "What? But you're like four hours away from here." He said, since she was visiting her twin sister, Melanie. She was supposed to stay there for at least one more week, apparently she wasn't.

"Yeah, well, I'm actually about an hour away, I have a Taxi driving me there." She said as she and looked out the window.

"An hour? Like in 60 minutes? Like at three?" He asked and Sam took the phone off her ear, stared at it with a confused expression, and then placed it back on her ear, "Yeah." She said, "Why? Is there a problem? Do you not want me to go over to your place?" She asked and sighed, making him hear her annoyance in her voice.

Freddie shook her head, as if answering himself, "No, no! its fine, it's just, unexpected." He said simply and she nodded. He smiled, "Love you." he said, making her lips crack a smirk through and then turned into a smile, "Love you, too, Freddrina." She giggled and Freddie shook his head and made a small chuckle.

It finally hit three, and people were already appearing, some bringing items, like snacks such as chips and homemade cookies. He smiled at all who came in, and there was some music playing in the garden.

The brunette smiled as he saw his blonde friend, carrying the grill with some other friend, he had asked to borrow. "Hey, Gibby, thanks." Freddie said and led them to the balcony, and saw that the sun was still out. Shining, just like planned.

And soon enough, the house was almost filled, with many friends, Carly included. With Shane, Brad, and others from the clubs he was in as a teen.

"Awesome party, Freddie." Brad said and Freddie smirked with as he nodded, "Thanks." He said, and then excused himself when he heard the door was being slammed. He rushed, and opened it. He gasped silently; he had totally forgotten that Sam was on her way. He looked totally uncomftable as she stood there, with her hands filled with suitcases and bags.

She was wearing some skinny jeans, and Freddie smiled when she saw her wearing one of his penny tees from high school. He had given it to her about three years ago, and since he was starting to build some good muscle, it was too tight. Surprised it still fit her, since her own kind of puberty was hitting her, and he knew that she was going off balance.

"What. The. Hell?" She asked simply and stood there. Freddie leaned down, and kissed her. She replied, not happy, seeing that his apartment was almost filled with people. Her eyebrows raised and he smiled, "Hey, honey. Glad you're here." He said and grasped her luggage from her hand and pulled her in.

She looked around, as people stared back. All familiar faces, she then looked back at him. He was going into the bedroom to go set the suitcases away. "Sam?" She looked back, and saw Shane, and she smiled. "Shane?" She questioned and he nodded, "Good to see you." He said and chuckled with a toothy smile.

His face was all the same, big eyelashes, with bug eyes, and his beautiful brunette hair. He reached for a hug, and she replied. "You too." She said and then he walked away.

"Sam? Ohmygosh! Hi!"

"Sam? What's up? How you been?"

"Sam? Wow! You look amazing!"

"Sam? Is that you?"

"Sam?"

"What?" She screamed, and caused some people to look at her. She sighed, and saw it was her boyfriend. "What, Freddie?" She asked, calmer, and he pulled closer. "Are you ok?" He asked, and honestly, she was a little bothered. She was planning on just going in, and make out with Freddie, maybe have some fun in the bedroom. But instead she saw it all packed with faces that she thought she was never going to see. If he would have informed her that he was having a party, she could have gone straight to her apartment.

"No." She said simply, and he looked down, raising her stare at him. "Why?"

"Because, I come here expecting to have to myself, and instead I find a bunch of people! What the chizz, man?" She asked and Freddie sighed, once again. He smelled argument, and in the middle of the party? Not was planned.

"Sam, I'm sor-"

"I'm leaving." She said going out the door, and slamming it, grabbing people's attention. And all of a sudden, a thunder. They all groaned and looked at the outside, it was drizzling. And soon enough it was pouring, meaning there wasn't going to be any meat. Freddie shook his head with groans, _'She has a way of turning sunshine into rain. '_He thought as he walked into the kitchen, to see if there was something to cool.

Freddie knocked in Sam apartment door, and she opened after the second knock. Wearing the same penny tee and some boxer short, with a messy bun, and an emotionless expression she answered, "What?" She asked and Freddie's eyes widen.

"I was wondering how you were," he said and she looked annoyed. Her lips making weird movements as they were not matching his, but a bit lower. For a moment he tough his lips, but when he looked down, he saw stripes._ He was wearing the shirt she hates; he just knew the face she'll make._

"I hate your shirt." She said simply and he sighed, with a small smirk on his face. "You know, a kiss and hello would be nice." he smiled and she rolled her eyes, and then shook her head. "I'm not kissing you in that." She said her hand on the door. Freddie nodded, "Ok." he said and at that moment, he took his shirt off, and placed it over his shoulder.

She raised her eyebrows seeing the wonderful texture of his bare chest. Perfect. He then pulled her to him, and embraced his lips with hers. He could feel the smile, and he followed, smiling back. He was then pulled in, slamming the door behind them as they let themselves fall in Sam's couch. And after some minutes as the blonde looked up at him, she raised an eyebrow, "Did I really have to take my shirt off, just to get a simple kiss?" He asked and Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry, if you want more, then take some more clothes off." She smirked and Freddie smirked back and then chuckled, as he stood, and started to undo his belt. "You know, _you're my favorite pain_." He leaned down and planted another kiss, as she replied.

"I know." She said and chuckled.

"You know, just because I have a car, does not mean I'm going to drive it!" Sam screamed at Freddie as she was clipping her bra back on. Freddie was under the bed cover, with his palms over his face. "Then why you buy one?" He asked, and she sighed, "Emergencies! If I have your gas, why waste mine?" She asked making a _duh _face at him.

Freddie shook his head, "I need it!" He exclaimed and she just shook her head, and put her skinny jeans on, "I need it more." She said stretched a little, and then placed her button shirt on.

"For what?" He asked, confused. All he remembers what her telling him that she was going to built-a-bra with Carly, and him telling her that he was going to work.

She looked at him, and sighed, her voice with some attitude, "Hello? Built-A-Bra?" She made an annoyed face, and then walked out of the room after putting her vans on. "C'mon." She said, and Freddie stood up, wearing his boxers, and followed her into the living room.

"To where?" He asked and she tilted her head, "I. Am. Not. Going to drop you off at work in your underwear." She said simply and he looked at her.

"D-drop me off? What? Why don't I drop you off at Carly's and-"

"Because! That's why?" She screamed at him, and then walked over to his fridge, looking for her favorite thing, other than Freddie, "Ham." She smirked and searched.

He shook his head and walked back to the bedroom, "_She drives me crazy_." He whispered to himself and Sam stood up. "I'm not the one talking to myself." She smirked and Freddie just smiled.

On the way to work, after being ready, some lights beamed dragging her attention right behind the wheel, and when she looked at them she groaned loudly. "Freddie!" She screamed and he looked at her terrified, "What?" He asked, a bit scared, "There's no gas!" She complained and then parked the car on the gas station.

"Go." She ordered and he looked at her confused, "What?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, "Go pay money, that way we can have some gas for the car." She said in an obvious tone.

"What?" He asked and then she groaned more, and then spoke, "I'm not going to go out gas, for you to waste it all again!"She said and Freddie's mouth opened. "I-I didn't-"

"You were using the car last time, so you wasted the gas! No go! You don't want to be late for work, now do you?" She smirked and Freddie groaned, getting out of the car. '_She ran out of gas and somehow I'm to blame.'_ He thought as he walked.

Sam opened the door, and got out after kissing Freddie. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" He asked her, and she shook her head as she was leaning on the frame of the door. "If I do, I'll wake up late." She smirked, "And I really need to get up early tomorrow." She said as Freddie nodded and she smiled at him, forcing him to smile back.

Freddie drove off, after seeing Sam enter safely into her apartment, and she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a.. Card? She unfolded it, and smiled when she read it.

"I love you," she smiled seeing the sentence written in the middle of a drawn heart. There was an arrow pointing to the back, and she turned it with a small chuckle, "_I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home_." She looked curiously around, and chuckled a bit more when saw them next to her feet. She smiled with her teeth showing, and was surprised when she reached her bedroom, turning the lights on, seeing a folded piece of paper by her house phone.

"Whenever you want to come home, with me, just give me a call." She smiled widely and grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

Freddie parked on his driveway, and quickly answered with a smirk as he saw her name.

"Yes?" He asked and she giggled, "Really?" She asked as she laid on her bed, holding both folded cards on her hand and against her chest.

"I don't know what you mean." He smirked, using a sarcastic voice as she chuckled.

"The roses petals, note cards," she smiled, "the love."

"Well, I do love you." He smirked and she sighed, but the good kind. She didn't sound annoyed, as Freddie was still in his car, talking to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Prove it." She smiled and he raised an eyebrow, "How?" He asked and she giggled, "I want to come home, come get me." She said and at that moment, he turned his key, and drove off. "On my way." he smiled and she giggled, after getting a set of clothes for tomorrow.

"I don't see why we should see a movie?" She said silently as she was sitting on the passenger's seat, looking at her nails, and then at me. "Well, why not?" Freddie asked and Sam sighed, and pouted, "Because, I don't want to. They look boring." She said and he groaned as he tilted his head back.

"Sam, that's not a good reason." he said looking at her. Her beautiful curls, messed all over her head, but her eyes distracted him. "Not for you." She said, and then stood up getting comfy on the seat as turned his way, fully. They've been parked on the movie parking lot for about half an hour, just trying to figure out what movie to see. It evenly turned into a debate.

"Sam-"

"I mean, we pay, see movie, and then?" She questioned and stuck her lips like a fish as her eyebrows rose.

"Well-"

"I mean it's perfectly good money, which could be used on food." She said, letting Freddie why she honestly didn't want to see the movie.

"Oh, I see where this is going." he smirked, and then looked at him confused. She tilted her head and rested it resting it on the seat.

At that moment he leaned and kissed her, embracing after a couple of seconds. "You want food." He smirked and she smiled shyly, as she stared at him. Suddenly she back away, "What do you like in women?" She asked and that totally made him get off track. Trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"What?"

"What do you like most in women?" She asked again and she just stared at her, her face blank. Not a single crack of smirk, or smile that told him that she was messing with him. Such a random question, especially from Sam.

He just smirked and got closer to her, "Hmmm, maybe a pair of beautiful blue eyes." He said and she blinked, and then he got closer, "Wonderful lips," he continued, as he was about to kiss her, but instead aimed for her neck. She felt his breath on her, and bit her lip, "a sexy neck." He said and then whispered in her ear, "Great passion." He smirked and then as he pulled back, Sam just sat there.

Did she not get turned on by what he did?

"So did that girl from two days ago have that?" She asked, again loosing Freddie along the way.

"What are you saying now?" He asked and she faced the front and replied, "I saw you make sparkly eyes at some girl when we were at the mall yesterday." She said silently.

He then thought back, when they went shopping for some items, and he remembered when he stared at the girl he thought she meant.

A girl, with short brown hair, some skinny jeans, and a penny shirt. He then started to laugh, and she looked over at him. Shocked, surprised, mad, confused, but most importantly a bit jealous that he now had the image of the girl.

"What's so funny?" She asked and punched his shoulder. He shook his head and then looked at her, "Are you, Sam Puckett, jealous?" He asked, making her shake a little as she looked away. "No." She said quickly, that he almost didn't hear her.

"Sam, she was wearing a penny shirt. It just reminded me of when we had the web show, and we sold the penny tees." He smiled, and slowly reached for her hand, and she didn't shove it off. "I would never check her out, especially when something way better was standing right next to me." He smirked and she looked at him.

"You mean me, right?" She asked, and he slowly nodded as she smiled and he kissed her again.

"Why do you _pick a fight for no good reason_?" He asked and looked at her, and as she was about to reply, he continued, "You _know I'll never leave _you." He smiled at her, and at that she smiled back.

_'I love her half to death, but she's killing me.'_ He tough and again, took in her lips, making sure this one would last a while.

Shane, Brad, and Gibby were at Freddie's apartment, as they worked on a small project just for fun. Even though they grew up, their passion about computers never stopped. Well, all, but Gibby. He was just there to make company, and have a little fun with the boys.

"So all you do is-"

"Freddie?"

They all recognized that voiced, never changed since high school. They all sighed, since he'd been on the phone with her about an hour ago, and would text every 15 seconds. They rolled their eyes as the brunette walked out, and they all stared at each other.

Freddie saw Sam and smiled, and said hello with a simple kiss. "Hey, what you doing here?" He asked and followed her as she took a seat, "Just came to visit m_y _boyfriend." She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Uh," he said and took a seat next to her, "I can't right now," he said and she stared as her smiled turned into a frown. "And why is that?" She asked.

"The guys are here, we're working on a project and well-"

"Kick em' out." Sam said simply and smiled as she reached for his hand. Freddie shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Why not? You're kicking me out." She pointed out; making Freddie fell as if he were stuck between the sword and the wall.

"Well, they were technically here first." He said, and Sam pouted her lips and then nodded. She reached and kissed him, then smiled. "Kay, I'll come later than." She said and Freddie walked her to the door. "I love you." He said and she reached for another pack of lips, "Back at ya'." She smirked, and then walked away.

He walked back to his friends, and just as he was about to enter the room, he heard chattering and his name being mentioned.

It was Shane talking, "I mean, she should at least call him and see if he's busy."

"I know," Brad continued it, "she always barges in and thinks she can do whatever. She doesn't own him." He pointed out and Gibby, out of all, agreed.

"I've known her all my life guys; she's not going to change." He said.

And at that moment Freddie walked in, of course pretending like he didn't hear anything. They seemed a little freaked out, but he didn't bother. He knew that she could be a bit obnoxious at times, but that's one of the reasons he loved her.

"Where's Sam?" Brad asked as he typed on the computer. Freddie looked up at him, "Oh, she left." He said and they all nodded.

"Too bad," She said, "we wanted to see her." He said as Gibby stared, and he didn't say anything but smiled.

He chuckled, and smiled, "Sorry. Next time," he said and they continued to work on the small project.

_'They say they like her, but I know behind my back, they all think the same things that I do.' _He thought and then shook the idea off.

The brunette laid on Sam's apartment sofa, almost falling asleep, until Sam barged in, causing a scene causing him to roll off.

"Dude! Get up! Go get another job!" She said and he just stared at her, with his eyes half open. "What do you mean?" He asked as he stood up. The blonde took a seat next to him, and he just stared at her.

"Well, my ma' got a credit card, and I wondered where she got the money from. Supposedly her job, and then I thought, that we could have one if you earned more money." She said simply and he just stared at her. Confused.

"I already have a credit card." He said, "You know that." She looked at him and then remembered.

"Oh, yeah! I ordered my bacon with that." She said thinking back, and he sighed. He really didn't care, and the sofa was a bit comfy to want to move. But she was sitting there, and he just laid his head on her laps.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw there, a credit card. "Did you get one?" He asked and she shook her head, "Nah, it's my ma's." She smiled, and then stood up, his head being slammed on the sofa.

"Ah!" He complained, and she raised her eyebrows at him, "Get up lazy head, and do.. Something!" She said and then smiled as she grabbed her purse again. "Where are you going?" He asked and smiled smirked, "Going to go spend this baby with Carly."

She slammed the door behind her, and Freddie was left there. He covered his face with a pillow, and then screamed, as loud as he could. "_She spends her mom's credit cards and says that I'm the one who's lazy_!" He yelled to himself, and then stood up.

And the first thing that caught his eyes was a picture that was placed in a picture frame, right next to the TV. He walked to it and takes hold of it, and smiled when he sees the reflection of her smile in the picture. Cake frosting all over her, while she kissed him in the picture. Her birthday cake was backed by him, and he was the one who shoved her face in it.

He chuckled at the memory, and then rubbed his thumb over her face, "_She's like a dream and a night mare coming true_." He said, smiling.

He knocked on Sam's apartment door, and his mouth dropped when he saw her. She looked gorgeous.

Her hair was flat, usual from her wonderful curls; probably Carly did it for her. She was wearing a tight blue dressed, making her wonderful curves stand out and giving her breast a small boost (even though she honestly didn't need the extra help). Her black heels, still wasn't enough to reach Freddie, and that made Freddie smiling the most. She was carrying a small hand bag, and her eyes stand out, especially because her eyelashes were longer than usual.

"W-wow." He said as he looked at her from head to toe, and repeated from toe to head. "You look-"

"Don't say it!" She interrupted, and he chuckled, and then pulled her closer, "Beautiful." He said and kissed her, tasting the cotton candy lip-gloss on her. She smiled as she kissed back and sighed when their lips separated. "You know, you don't look so bad yourself." She smirked, noticing his tux. A black bowtie, and that actually made him show his great figure.

"Why thanks, Princess Puckett." She chuckled at that, and then he took hold of her manicured hand, closing the door behind her.

They reached the restaurant, and she of course ordered the ribs. She couldn't eat them the way she enjoys them, mostly because of her nails, too long, and since they were in a _fancy _restaurant.

That night was nothing more than their lovely company, enjoying being next to each other. He would once in a while treat her there, but she honestly didn't like going there much.

She ducked her head, and then took a bite of the ribs, instead of using the ribs. He chuckled as she made a small laughter. And there, as he smiled at her, he thought, _'She can change her clothes, she can change her hair, but she'll always be the same.'_

"_And I wouldn't have it any other way_." He whispered to himself, and she didn't hear it, but a small mumble.

"Hm?" She said and looked up at him, and he just smiled, "You're perfect." He said and she blushed a bit, placing the rib down and then cleaned her fingers with a napkin. She then reached for his hand, "I love you." She said silently, and at that his heart started to pound hardly against his rib cage. Usually, he would say _I love you, _first.

"I love you, too."

Freddie knocked on her door, and she answered, and smiled when she saw him hiding his face behind a huge bouquet of roses. "Ohmygosh!" She took hold of them, and leaned to kiss him. He replied, and then walked in closing the door behind him. "_So I went and bought you roses_." He said as he followed her into the kitchen, where she had a vase.

She was replacing the ones that he had brought her weeks ago with the new bright red ones. As she unwrapped them from the colorful, transparent paper, she made a small groan, "Ow," She said and he walked to her.

"What is it?" He asked and took a hold of her hand. "The damn thorns," she said, and sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Couldn't you get some without, like last time." She asked, making Freddie get a bit upset. Thorns or no thorns, he still went and bought them for her, especially for her.

"I didn't think it mattered." He said simply and she looked up to glare at him, and then showed her figure, small blood was coming out. Not a big deal. "Well, it does."

He sighed, and when she was looking at her poked figure, he noticed give a glance at the roses. And a smile came upon her, and he smiled. "_And that's what I do it for_." He said, surprising her, and then dragging her into a kiss. She gave in, and forgot about the thorns, and happily kissed back.

Sam opened the door to her apartment, and at that moment, a paper fell to her feet, from her boyfriend.

_Take a turn at left, and stop at red. Follow the big road, and there you'll find a green toad._

"What?" She asked herself, and when she stepped in, rereading the sentence. She turned the page, and there it had a set of rules. "One," She read, and closed the door behind her, and took a seat, "figure the riddles out. Two: try to follow them." She made a small chuckle, "Three: at the end of the rainbow, you'll find some sort of treasure." She then made a laughed, "Good luck." She finished, and smiled.

For the fun of it, Sam dressed out of her uniform for work and got into some skinny jeans, with a regular Tee and her Vans.

She got on her car, and as she drove off, she went to the left, stopping at the red stop light. When it turned green, she went straight, and then saw a man standing with a frog suit on. She then laughed, and made a stop next to the man, coming out, and going to him.

"Sam Puckett?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling. He smiled back, and then handed her a piece of paper and a bouquet of roses . She nodded at him, and then saw him walk away.

She smiled at the roses, and went back to her car, and read the note.

_A bouquet of thorn less roses, sniff them with all your noses. You're doing well, now don't give up and go forward, toward your favorite stand of ham my lovely Sam. _

She smiled, and then drove off, until she reached just where he wanted her to be.

"Sam Puckett?" The women asked, recognizing her by the way Freddie had described her. She smiled and nodded, and then the women handed her a piece of ham and a piece of paper tied to it.

She went to her car and placed the ham down, and read the note Fredward had left her.

_We'll eat the ham together, just like we'll enjoy our love forever. Now take a right turn on Main Street, when you get there, make sure to watch your feet. _

She then giggled and raced her car, in legal speed limit, toward the direction where Freddie had told her.

She got there, and she parked, and quickly got off. Locking her doors, right in front of her were some stairs. Where a man, dressed in a suit came toward her, and asked, "Sam Puckett?" She chuckled, everyone's been calling her Sam Puckett. She nodded, then said, "Follow me," she did and before some gates were open he asked her to put a blind fold on.

She looked at him, and he smiled sweetly. He looked old, no, he was old. Old people, most of them, are nice. She placed the blind fold, and then when he reached the old man's hand that guided her down some stairs.

She was the taken to a chair, where she took a seat and waited to take the blind fold off.

"Welcome, Ms. Puckett."

Sam quickly removed the shield that was covering her eyes and smiled when she saw Freddie and gasped as she saw her surroundings.

A small oval table in front of her, with rose petals and some candles. Green bushes all around, and small white Christmas lights that surrounded them, with the sky over them. About to be night, the sunset was about to take place.

"Freddie? What's all this?" She asked and he chuckled, and walked to her, as he handed her a rose that he was holding. She took it, and then smiled when he kissed her. "A treasure." He smirked and she chuckled, and then remembered the riddle.

He took a seat in front of her, and together enjoyed the dinner he had prepared.

"That was some good ham." Sam giggled and Freddie chuckled, "Thanks," and then looked at the butler, that apparently was the old man that guided her toward the chair. At that moment, he came holding a silver plate with and a held sphere over it. She chuckled when she saw it; it looked like the ones she would see in the movies.

"Time for desert." Freddie smirked and Sam nodded, she could do desert. She did love to eat; nothing had changed since high school. She nodded, and when the plate was placed on the table, Sam gasped silently as she saw her boyfriend kneel down as soon as the half sphere was removed.

She looked down at the plate, and then at Freddie who was happily smirking at her. She covered her mouth, and there she saw a diamond engagement ring at the surface of the pate. And with the chocolate sauce there was writing on it, '_Will you marry me_?' It read.

She looked down at him then he spoke, "Sam Puckett, will you become my Mrs. Benson?" He asked, as she could honestly, barely speak, "F-Freddie..." What a surprise.

"I love you, that smile of yours and playful smirk. The bouncing blonde curls and crystal blue eyes. Your voice, the waking of my mornings, and even though we fight, even though we drive each other insane and hurt one another, you're my favorite pain. And if I want to die, I want to die by your pain, because you're my life. Be my wife?" He said finally, and at that moment Sam giggled, and she jumped him.

"Ohmygosh! Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!" She laughed as Freddie chuckled and took her into another kiss, where she hugged him, taking in his scent of smell. He grabbed the ring, and placed it in her ring figure, looking perfectly on her. She smiled at it, and then kissed Freddie and embraced once more.

**This was my long one-shot, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading(:**


End file.
